Anywhere
by namibami007
Summary: SEQUEL TO Anytime! Nami decided that she had to leave Twilight Town, so she moved in with her gay friends Tidus and Wakka on Destiny Islands. xSpread your wings, Nami...I'll do the flying...x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haha! I have started:) special thanks to Doggone2dog and Sofricus Aurora Zakuro for the name suggestions :) I've chosen these; well, the title is obviously Anywhere, and the 4 names are, DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!! -drum rolls by- Phillip and Alex for the boys, and Aurora and Sydnie!!! YAYYY!!!! Heh. This one's set a year after everything, and Selina hasn't done anything direct to Nami yet. YET. Anyway...**

**NEW ONES!!!! Well, kind of. ItalicsNamine writing in her diary, normalNamine's POV, boldRoxas's POV, bold and italicTidus's POV and underlinedSelina's POV**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry for not writing since, like...last year, but I forgot you at Hayner's house one day and his little brothers and sisters hid you on me. I'm so glad I found you again, though. _

_I went to Hayner's grave today. The memory of what happened still haunts me to this day. Roxas and I split yesterday too. He saw me crying over Hayner's tombstone and he just kind of...lost it. He started screaming and yelling about how I should just fucking let it go and how he was Hayner's best friend, too, but he wasn't still moping about it and stuff like that. He also told me it was either him or Hayner. Well, that desicion wasn't exactly hard. Bye-bye Roxas._

_Tomorrow is the first day of school. I wish I could bring Olette back to Twilight Town; she hasn't kept in touch since she moved to Traverse Town, and I've sent her a ton of emails, but there's been no response. I guess she's too cool for us now. I miss her. And I miss Kai. I don't want to bring that one up. I haven't told you about it yet, Diary, and I'm not sure I ever will._

_I'm still not sure about Roxas's new friend, Selina. I mean, she's __nice__ and everything, but, you know, she's a little __too__ nice to me, you know what I mean?_

_Urgh. _

_I'm leaving today. I'm moving back to Destiny Islands to stay with my friends, Tidus and Wakka. I need to be as far away from fucking Twilight Town as possible, so I called Tidus. Haha. Hayner has a brother named Tidus too! It's not the same guy. Turns out, he and Wakka moved in together, because they're both 18 and, well, they're gay. I can't wait to see them! The two of them never knew Hayner, or Olette. Or even Roxas. They also have some other roommates, but Tidus didn't tell me their names. I frickin hope there's at least __one__ straight guy there!!!!!!!! _

_Don't worry, Diary, I'm bringing you with me! I couldn't ever forget to bring you! _

_Sigh._

_Well, I better finish packing. Bye._

_Love Always, Namine_

_Oh! And P.S.: I now own my old house! Woohoo! For when I can legally live by myself, I have somewhere to go. __If__ I go back. I don't know if I will._

I sighed and put my long-lost diary (thanks to flippin Alice and her evil siblings) in the suitcase that was lying, open, on my bed.

"I'm done!" I yelled to Demyx. He walked in and smiled.

"Okay, honeybun," I gave him a weak smile. Demyx always insisted on calling me that, even though I had only lived there for a year. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you Dem- I mean...Dad." He kissed the top of my head. It was true. I had never called him Dad before, but I had always felt like he was the father I lost.

"Be careful, kiddo," He pulled away and held me at arm's length and grinned. "You sure have grown up since...well, you know..." I knew. Oh how I knew.

"I'm leaving now De- _Dad_," He nodded as his smile faded slightly and tears filled his eyes, and blocked my own vision. "See you later. I promise I'll visit!" And with that, I walked out the door to meet Tidus and his oh-so-cool, sleek, black, new convertible. I turned around and took in all that I was leaving behind. The Sasaki family was all crowded at the large window at the front of the house and I could swear I saw Hayner there, smiling. And though his ghost was so far away, I could swear I heard him say; "Spread your wings Nami. I'll do the flying."

**A/N: I wanted to make the first chap short. Here ya go :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanx to Doggone2dog for being the first to review! Hope you like the 2nd chap:)**

**ItalicsNamine writing in her diary, normalNamine's POV, boldRoxas's POV, bold and italicTidus's POV and underlinedSelina's POV**

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Nami!" A voice called, jerking me out of my hazy dreams. I woke with a start, glaring at the man next to me. Tidus smirked.

I must admit, Tidus is very good looking. Long blond hair, ocean blue eyes, tanned face, and a smile you'd never forget. Ever. I still couldn't believe that Tidus went gay. I mean, he could get any girl he wanted, and he chose a guy. And Wakka at that. Insert shudder here.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes behind my white-framed sunglasses I bought especially for Destiny Islands and yawned, smoothing down my hair.

He put the car in park and smiled. "We're here."

When I looked up at the apartment, I wasn't surprised to see how small it was, crowded in between so many others just like it. Wakka ran out to meet us, his orange hair terrifying me as usual, his arms open.

"Tidus! Nami!" I got out of the car. "Gimme a hug, eh girl?" I laughed at his funny accent and hugged him. He still treated me like a little girl, although my 16th birthday was in about a week.

"So...Uh...where're your roommates?" I asked, with nothing better to say. Tidus looked really embarrassed and uncomfortable and Wakka just laughed and pointed to the apartment. I ran inside to meet them.

"Oh, sure, thanks, Nami! We take you in and how do you repay us? By making us carry your stuff?!" I heard Tidus call after me. I just laughed.

"Um, yeah! Pretty much!" I called back. I could almost hear Tidus stick his tongue out at me. I reached the elevator and pushed the 9th floor button. I started humming a song that I just made up. I couldn't get it out of my head. The doors opened and I knocked on the Apartment #3 door. It opened almost instantly and I saw someone I thought I'd never see again.

Rikku.

_**Jesus Christ! Why do so many hot girls have to move in with us?!?! I mean, first Paine and Yuna moved in, and Yuna still bursts into tears whenever she sees me. Then Rikku showed up, even though she told her sisters that she was going to California. And now Namine, who looks so much like Kairi and Rikku but at the same time she doesn't...**_

_**Urgh.**_

_**I don't know when I'm going to tell them I'm not gay. I'm not. I swear. I'm in love with Yuna. I don't even know **_**why**_** I'm with Wakka.**_

_**Sigh.**_

_**I better go help Nami put her stuff away.**_

No way! How DARE Namine move! She can't! But I'm hot on her trail.

Nobody even knows why I'm doing this. If they ever found out, they'd think I was a psychopath. But I'm not. Actually, this has a lot to do with Marg and Liam Numari. What, you didn't think they died in a PLANE CRASH, did you? Haha.

I guess I am pretty crazy. But the Numari family hurt me and my family so much, I don't even know what to do now.

So I killed Kairi.

Now all I need to do is find Namine and Rikku.

The Numari sisters are going down.

**A/N: Ouch...another short one. But I kinda like this one! RNR :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Omgz, thanks to the people who reviewed :) and I can't believe it took me so long to update! I'm sooooooo sorry, guys!!!! Hope you like this next chapter!**

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Nami!" Rikku screamed. Apparently Tidus didn't tell her I was coming. What a jerk. I should slap him. She hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Um, Rikku?" I struggled against the bear hug. She grinned sheepishly and let go.

"Oops. Sorry. But it's so great to see you! I haven't heard from you in, like, _forever_!"

I giggled a bit. "Yep. So, uh, who else lives here?"

"Oh yeah! I'm supposed to introduce you to my best friends in, like, _FOREVER_!" I sighed. Rikku was _still_ hyperactive and very, erm..._peppy_. But I just let her drag me through the apartment, which was actually a decent size, or at least it was big enough to have four bedrooms.

First she brought me to a room that was decorated pure black and red. There was a rather...um..._interesting_-looking person intensely playing video games. "This is my _BEST_ friend, Paine!" The girl called Paine just grunted and nodded in the general direction of the sisters.

Rikku tugged on my arm again before I could even wave and she dragged me to a pretty room that was decorated with flower designs all over the place. On the bed, there was a girl crying. I rushed to her.

"Yuna!" I cried. Rikku smiled slightly at my reaction to the brunette. Yuna was our cousin, and she and I had been very close. Closer, at least, than Rikku or Kai had been. She looked up and her distressed face broke into a wide grin as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Nami...Oh, I missed you!" My sister sat down beside us on the bed, and I knew what was coming next.

"So, where's Kairi?"

_**All I heard when I walked in the door to my apartment was a blood-curdling scream. I dropped Nami's stuff and ran like hell to Yuna's bedroom, where I found Rikku, sobbing on Yuna's shoulder. I blinked. Well, that was a switch. Normally it's Yuna crying her eyes out. I could only come to one conclusion.**_

_**Namine had told her about Kairi.**_

_**I ran up and hugged Rikku tightly; she always was like a sister to me. She threw her arms around my neck and collasped in sobs. I picked her up with ease and brought her to the main room(kitchen/dining room/living room) and put her down gently on the sofa. I turned back to see that Nami and Yuna had followed me, tears threatening to fall from their wide eyes.**_

_**After all, Rikku **_**never**_** cried. **_

_**Slowly, her sobs began to quiet, and her breathing became slow and even. She had fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead and we all trooped back into Yuna's room, which we decided Nami would be sharing and shut the door.**_

_**Everyone was quiet for a moment. I had never seen Rikku lose it like that, and I'll admit it, it frightened me to no end how much that girl could cry.**_

_**Little did I know that in about a week, she would cry even more, about something even more important. **_

_**If only I would've known. I could've stopped her from going to the island.**_

Ha! I've finally got a trail on Namine! She's in Destiny Islands, staying with Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Tidus. Oh, and we can't forget my amazing brother, now can we?

Once Wakka told me that Namine was staying with him, along with the other Numari sister, I told him to, you know, invite me over sometime. Oh, and Roxas. My brother says he can definatly come.

The only catch to this plan is that he wants _me_ to find a way to break him and Tidus up. Wakka isn't gay, he swears. He just doesn't want to hurt Tidus's feelings. So he asked me to do it for him, 'cause I have no heart.

Oh, there's Roxas. I should catch up to him. After all, we've grown quite _close_, haven't we? He even told me he loved me last night, right after we had sex.

Ha, I'll be destroying Namine Numari in more ways than one!

**"Roxas!" I heard a voice call. I spun around an smiled, hugging the girl who was running up to me.**

**"Hey, Babe." I kissed her passionately. I think she may work. You know, to get over Namine. We even did **_**it**_** last night. It was awesome.**

**"I think..." she started to say, and eyed me suspiciously. "I think I trust you enough now." I looked at her, confused. I didn't get what she was getting at, and I was about to say so, but then she began whispering her plans into my ear. I grinned maniacally. Yes, this would work. Perfectly.**

**Namine Numari, you are going to regret choosing Hayner over me!**

**A/N: ZOMG ROXAS TURNED EVIL!!! -cries- NOOOOO! Ok I'm over it now xD RnR plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you sooo much Doggone2dog:) gives you a thank-you-for-reviewing cookie And I'm also sorry to anyone reading this how long it's taken to updat, but uhm, here's the 4th chapter!!!**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**It's been a week. Rikku is still obsessing over the fact that Kairi isn't alive, and well, who could blame her? Wakka just told me that his little sister and 5 of her friends are coming to stay for a couple of weeks. Sigh. Like we don't have ENOUGH people already!!! He told me their names, but all I remember is, including his sister, there'll be 3 more girls and 3 more guys staying here. Add that to the 6 we already have...HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!**_

_**We are trying to fit 12 people into 4 bedrooms!!! This ain't gonna be easy. I should convince Paine to leave, or something, cause she'll NEVER share a room with someone. EVER. **_

_**I walked down the hall and knocked on her door, yelling "It's Tidus!" over the noise her X-Box was making. **_

_**"Come in!" I heard Paine yell back. I walked in and sat down beside her.**_

_**"Hey, can you, like, find somewhere else to stay for a few weeks? I'm kinda getting 6 more people for a couple of weeks. Do you mind?" Paine shook her head.**_

_**"I'll be gone by tomorrow. Call my cell when you want me back." I nodded. Paine understood, thank God, or at least she didn't get offended or anything.**_

_**"Thanks, that helps a lot." And I left the room. Now to figure out where everyone else would go. **_

_**I guess Rikku, Nami and Yuna can share Yuna's room, and the new girls can have Rikku's room, and the guys can have Paine's! Yes! I am SO smart! I looked around, and, seeing no one in the room, I did a little happy dance. I heard hysterical laughter coming from Yuna's doorway, and I saw Rikku, laughing her ass off at me. I pouted and crossed my arms, pretending to be mad. **_

_**But really, I was just happy I stopped her from crying even more.**_

Oh. My. God.

I didn't know that Wakka's little sister was Selina! Sigh. Oh well. Nothing to worry about. Until I saw who was WITH Selina. THAT'S when I dropped Tidus's mom's crystal ball. I drew in my breath and picked it up hastily, looking it over. I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't cracked. Thank you, Lord.

Beside Selina, lined up on the couch like little clones, were two girls. One had white blonde hair, the same color as mine, but her hair was in a pixie cut and had hot pink streaks in it. Her eyes were a caramel brown-ish color, and she had a nice tan.

The other had light brown hair that reached down to her waist, and smoky grey eyes her skin was as pale as the other's was tanned. The blonde looked confident, even more so when she saw Tidus, but the brunette hadn't let her eyes off her feet. And right in between them, in the middle, was Selina. Selina with her bright orange hair, exactly the color of Wakka's, but hers was cut like Kairi's. Her blue eyes challenged anyone to go near her. I wanted to slap her right across the face.

But, alas, _I_ was the one getting the slap. An emotional slap, that is, when _Roxas_ walked in the room and kissed Selina. My heart dropped. Sure, I didn't like him anymore, but..._Selina_!?!? He can do sooo much better! Two boys followed Roxas, one looked like the brother of the blonde girl, as they looked identical, and he ruffled her perfect hair as he passed her. She yelled at him, and he laughed. The other boy was quiet, like the brunette girl, and had chestnut-colored hair and baby-blue eyes. They were both kinda cute.

"Ok, everyone here?" Tidus asked, taking charge as usual. He clapped his hands together. "Okay! Now, girls and guys who just came in, this is Yuna, Rikku and Nami," We shook their hands, but before I could shake the blond boy's hand, I heard a quiet voice.

"Namine. Not Nami. _Namine_." I spun around and glared at Roxas.

"He can call me Nami if he wants to!" I snapped at him. Roxas glared at me. Tidus looked from me to Roxas, and cleared his throat.

"Erm...okay...well..." He stuttered, than regained confidence. "This girl over here," he pointed at the blonde girl. "Is Sydnie. And this is her twin brother Alex."

"Hi," Alex waved at us and winked at me. I smiled. Roxas saw this exchange and scowled.

"And this is Aurora and Phillip. Now that you all know each other, GET OUT." Tidus said, pointing at the door. He really wasn't joking. Us kids, plus Rikku and Yuna, walked out of the apartment and sat down on the green grass of the park across the road from Tidus's building, I was trying to stay as far away from Selina and Roxas as possible. I sat down under a tree, a ways away from the others, and picked at the grass.

"Hi, I'm Phil," My head shot up and I saw the brunette boy, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Namine. Or Nami, whatever." I laughed. He smiled nervously.

"Can I sit down?"

"Of course!" I moved over and Phil sat down beside me, resting his head up against the trunk of the tree. "Why'd you come over here?"

"I can't stand Alex or Sydnie. Selina bugs me, but she's my cousin, so I have to deal with her. And Roxas is constantly kissing Selina. Nothing new," he sighed. And then he waved at someone and shouted. "Hey, Aura! Come over here!" Aurora smiled gratefully, happy to get away from everyone, and sat down on the other side of Phil.

"Hi. Nami, right? I'm Aurora. Or, as Phil here likes to call me, Aura." She smiled kindly, holding out her hand across Phil. I took it and smiled too.  
"Hi." A couple of minutes passed in...while, not really silence. Phil was telling jokes and making us laugh so hard we were crying. But the point is, in a couple of minutes, I was aked something.

"Why doesn't Roxas like people calling you Nami?" Aura asked.

"Well, long story short: My birth name is Namine, and my best friend Hayner was the only one who called me Nami. Roxas never thought my name should be shortened, because it's so pretty. But Hayner never agreed..." I felt my eyes filling up with tears. I wiped them away quickly. "Sorry..." Aura came over and sat down beside me, hugging me. Phil put his arm around me.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered, breaking away from me even though Phil's arm was still around my shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"Well, it all began at kareoke one night..."

**After a while, once I broke away from Selina and looked around, I noticed that Namine, Phil and Aurora were missing. I told Selina I would be right back, and walked around, looking for them. I finally saw them under a tree some distance away. I shrugged it off, until I saw Phil put his arm around Namine. I scowled. Namine started to cry, and Aurora looked like she was going to start crying too.**

**"Oh, you poor thing!" Aurora cried out, hugging Namine. Namine hugged her back, sobbing. I could only think of one thing that might make Namine cry like that, and that was probably the night Hayner died. Great. Now they'll all know what a jerk I was!**

**And sure enough, when we all got back to the apartment, Phil and Aurora were giving me the cold shoulder, glaring at me. I just glared right back at them. I groaned when I remembered that I had to share a room with Phil. **

**I saw Namine and Aurora talking to Tidus, so I crept over to eavesdrop.**

**"So can Aurora bunk with me? Rikku and Yuna say it's ok. PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE???" Namine pleaded. Tidus chuckled and hugged her.**

**"Yeah, sure. But if you wake me up, I'll kill you." And on that note, he walked away. I blinked. **

**He didn't sound like he was joking...**

Urgh. I can't BELIEVE I had to bring Phillip and Aurora. They'll ruin everything! They're getting too close to Namine.

Phillip HAD to come, because he's my cousin and my mom was all "take him with you blah blah blah" so I did. Aurora, on the other hand, is only here because she's Phillip's best friend. I can't STAND her.

Sure, they're gonna make it more difficult, but I can manage. With Roxas at my side, there's not one thing I can't do. I can't get to Namine until I clear the path.

So I guess that means Rikku and Yuna.

**A/N: Zomg. Selina is so...URGH! Evil is too good of a word for her! Oh, and didja notice? Roxas's feeling guilty and protective ;) what a loser. He should get a cat or something. RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I feel like such a retard, I haven't updated in MONTHS!!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and cookies for you all! RnR!**

**P.S. HOMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Chapter 5: **_

**A Week Later**

_**Nami was crying. Okay, so was Yuna. And Aurora. And Wakka. And me. And everyone else. Except Selina and Roxas. But that's not the point.**_

_**The point is, Nami is the only Numari sister left.**_

_**Yesterday Rikku had gone out to one of the smaller islands, and hadn't returned. We sent Wakka after her, and he came back with her lifeless body in his arms, tears splattering her pretty face.**_

_**Nami ran over to Phil and hugged him tightly. I saw Roxas narrow his eyes at Phil, and suddenly I knew who had killed my best friend. I sprinted to the bathroom and threw up, making a mental note to confront Selina and Roxas before the latter ended up killing Phil.**_

_**And I also knew who their next target was; so I made another mental note not to let Yuna or Nami out of my sight.**_

**Urgh, this sucks. I thought that maybe Namine would be so hysterical that she would let me comfort her. Then maybe we could rekindle our sticky relationship. She doesn't need to know that I was the one who held Rikku while Selina stabbed her continuously with Tidus's sword thing, which Wakka stole from him for her.**

**But if me and Namine DO get back together, there's only one thing that would get me so mad I'd see red.**

**If Namine **_**ever**_** mentions Hayner again, I swear I'll kill her and save Selina the trouble.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't really blame Alex and Sydnie for leaving the day after we found my sister's body. That must have creeped them out to no extent._

_Yeah, Phil and Aurora are trying to comfort me, but they don't seem to realise that Rikku's death meant practically nothing to me. Not after Hayner and Kairi, and now that I think about it, probably Olette and my parents as well, were murdered by most likely the same person._

_There's only one real, logical explanation, and it chills me to the bones, Diary._

_That person must be after me._

_Love Always, Namine_

Yes. One down, two more to go. Actually, I hope I can get more along the way to Namine. Phil and Aurora. Yes, I have to get them first. Making Namine as weak as possible is crucial.

Maybe I can get Tidus as well. That way Wakka won't have to break up with him. Aren't I smart? I think of everything.

And maybe I should "break up" with Roxas after I get to Phil and his stupid little friend, and watch as Namine falls into his arms. 

Of course, Roxas won't know about this plan.

Because after Namine gets attached to him again...

I'll kill him as well.

**A/N: Okay, I can barely TYPE I'm hating Selina so much right now! Me, hating my own character!!! Anyway, RnR, and maybe I'll calm down by the next chapter. See ya!**


End file.
